


Głębia Ciemności

by winchestersoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bottom Dean, Darkness, Depressed Dean, Depression, Gabriel Lives, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Sam
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersoul/pseuds/winchestersoul
Summary: Życie Winchesterów nigdy nie miało happy endów, tak też jest i tym razem. Pozbycie się znamienia Kaina nie rozwiązało problemów, a jedynie dodało ich jeszcze więcej. Dla Deana życie znów legło w gruzach, Sam i Castiel zniknęli, a on pozostał sam nie mając pojęcia, jak potężna jest Ciemność. Czy jego anioł wróci? Czy Sam przeżyje? Jaką rolę odegra w tym martwy Gabriel?_________Akcja ff dzieje się w 11 sezonie, jednak żadna z rozegranych tam akcji nie będzie się pokrywać z tym opowiadaniem.





	1. Chapter 1

Sen nie chciał przyjść, ale gdy w końcu się zjawił, sprowadzał jedynie to, co wydarzyło się dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Dean stojący z kosą Śmierci w ręku tuż nad klęczącym Samem. Miał go zabić, był w stanie to zrobić. Nie tylko siła znamienia napędzała go do tego czynu, ale również świadomość tego, że tylko w ten sposób może uchronić cały świat przed sobą. Znamię piekło żywym ogniem, popychając go do bratobójstwa, był bliski poddaniu się tej pokusie, zakończyć już to cierpienie, zabić swojego najukochańszego brata, a potem zgodzić się na propozycję samej Śmierci, by trzymała go z dala od ludzkości. Jednak w ostatniej chwili coś w nim pękło, zrozumiał, jak bardzo kocha Sama, jak wiele jest w stanie dla niego poświęcić. Zrozumiał, że będzie w stanie dalej męczyć się z pokusą mordu, chęcią oddania się znamieniu, zrozumiał, że zrobi to dla Sama, byle tylko ten mógł dalej żyć. Ścisnął w dłoni kosę i zamachnął się, jednak nie trafił nią własnego brata, a Śmierć stojącą tuż za jego plecami. Ostrze przebiło ciało starca. Po chwili do Deana dotarło co zrobił, wpatrywał się w mężczyznę wielkimi oczami, który rozpadł się na najmniejsze drobinki, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie małą górkę popiołu na ziemi. Z prochu powstałeś, w proch się obrócisz, pomyślał Dean i od razu spojrzał na brata, który miał wciąż łzy w oczach, ale wpatrywał się w niego nie dowierzając.

\- Czy ty właśnie zabiłeś Śmierć? - zapytał Sam zmieszany, zaczął się podnosić.

I właśnie wtedy to usłyszeli, dźwięk pioruna, który wdarł się do pomieszczenia baru, w którym się znajdowali i uderzył prosto w znamię Kaina na przedramieniu starszego Winchestera. Dean krzyknął przeraźliwie z bólu i upadł na kolana, gdy nagle piorun zniknął, a razem z nim... Znamię. Blondyn patrzył przez moment ślepo w swoją rękę starając się zrozumieć, co przed chwilą się stało. Przejechał dwoma palcami po swojej już nieskazitelnej skórze. Niemożliwe. Po chwili już biegł z Samem do impali, ziemia trzęsła się, a z niej z każdej strony wylatywał czarny dym zbierający się teraz na niebie. Znaleźli się w samochodzie, Dean odpalił silnik, chciał już ruszyć, ale nagle tylne koło ugrzęzło w dole, jakby coś chciało ich zatrzymać. Winchester starał się jeszcze wyjechać, uciec przed zbliżającą się teraz czarnym huraganem, który już po chwili ich otaczał. Starszy Winchester zdążył jedynie spojrzeć na Sama, a chwilkę potem znalazł się na polanie, w głębi wielkiej czarnej chmury. Zaczął się rozglądać, wtedy ujrzał kobietę, która odwróciła się w jego kierunku i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Witaj Dean, dziękuję ci za uwolnienie mnie - podeszła do niego bliżej, powoli i bardzo kobieco poruszając się w swej czarnej, długiej sukni. - Jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni - odsłoniła swoje ramie, gdzie znajdowało się identyczne znamię, które niedawno zostało usunięte z przedramienia Deana.

Blondyn odsunął się. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i zapadł w sen. Miał wrażenie, jakby obudził się kilka sekund po całym wydarzeniu, ale gdy otworzył oczy na niebie świeciło słońce, a on leżał na suchej trawie na środku polany. Wstał powoli, rozejrzał się i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że jest na górce jakiś kilometr od baru, w którym omal nie zabił Sama. W piętnaście minut znalazł się przy budynku, podszedł do impali, ale ona... Była pusta. Nikogo nie było na miejscu pasażera, gdzie powinien siedzieć jego brat.

\- Sam?! - wykrzyknął Dean. - Sammy?! SAM!

Dean ocknął się siadając na łóżku i łapiąc z trudem oddech. Znów cała pościel była mokra od jego potu, a w głowie kręciło się od zapowietrzenia. Od dwóch tygodni nienawidził spać, za każdym razem było to samo, za każdym razem widział Ciemność, a potem Sama już nie było.

Usiadł na krańcu łóżka hotelowego i zwiesił nogi w dół na oślep szukając kapci. Schował twarz w dłoniach i odetchnął. Nie zdążył przeprosić Sama za wszystko, co zrobił ani podziękować mu za to, że był aż tak upartym kretynem, że zrobił wszystko, by uwolnić go od znamienia. W tym momencie nie miał pojęcia, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczy swojego brata, o czym starał się nie myśleć, bo to tylko doprowadzało go do szału. W głębi ducha miał nadzieję, że Sam się znajdzie, że tak jak jego ta czarna chmura przeniosła gdzieś, skąd potrzeba wiele czasu by wrócić.

Wstał z łóżka i od razu poszedł do łazienki przemyć twarz zimną wodą. Gdy obmył zaspane oczy, spojrzał na siebie w lustrze, od razu się krzywiąc na swój widok. Wyglądał okropnie, od dwóch pieprzonych tygodni nie mógł spać, a raczej na przemian spał albo starał się nie zasnąć, by znów nie widzieć od początku całej historii. Odkąd Ciemność wydostała się nie miał jeszcze z nią styczności, ani razu nie napotkał niczego dziwnego, może te wszystkie opowieści były zwykłą bujdą. Jednak jeździł sam na polowania, starał się jakoś funkcjonować, chciał pomagać, ale tak naprawdę wiedział, że zabijanie tych sukinsynów było tak naprawdę odreagowaniem od rzeczywistości.

Cas też się nie odzywał. Dean wiedział, że ten cholerny dzieciak też brał udział w usunięciu znamienia, ale nie widział go od dawna. Ciężko mu było się do tego przyznać, ale tęsknił za nim. Był dla niego rodziną, a blondyn był w stanie zrobić wszystko dla swojej rodziny. Chciał go z powrotem, ale nie miał pojęcia gdzie miałby szukać. Nie był w stanie skontaktować się ani z Roweną, ani z Crowley'em, jakby oboje zapadli się pod ziemię. Już nawet nie umiał zliczyć, ile razy krzyczał w sufit imię anioła, by ściągnął te swoje skrzydlate dupsko albo żeby chociaż zjawił się i pokazać, że żyje. Jednak tego się nie doczekał.

Wciąż rozmyślając wymył zęby i wziął zimny prysznic na rozbudzenie się. Gdy wrócił do pokoju i ubrał się w świeże ubrania, wziął telefon do ręki i znów wykręcił numer Castiela. Przeczekał cały ciąg sygnałów połączenia, by usłyszeć głos anioła mówiącego „This is my voice mail, makeyou voice... a mail”.

\- Hej Cas, tu znów ja, Dean... Jakbyś mógł... Oddzwoń - powiedział do słuchawki, po raz setny, wiedząc dobrze, że Castiel nie odezwie się.

Odłożył telefon i znów usiadł na łóżku. Przeczesał palcami mokre włosy i westchnął. Był w kropce, nie wiedział, co ma robić.

* * *

Znów napad wściekłości sprawił, że Castiel schował się w jaskini w Alpach. Ciężko mu było przenieść się tu, ale gdy w końcu to zrobił ucieszył się, że będzie mógł trzymać się z daleka od ludzi. Zabił Crowleya będąc w paranoi, ale akurat tego nie żałował. Gorzej, gdy znalazł się na posesji czyiś ludzi, gdy schował się w szopie. Gdy jedno z dzieci znalazło go tam, myślał, że nie zdoła się powstrzymać i klątwa, która wciąż tkwiła w nim, weźmie górę i rozszarpie biednego dzieciaka. Jednak udało mu się uciec nie robiąc nikomu krzywdy. Gdy przeniósł się tutaj, stracił przytomność na dobre dwa dni, miał zbyt mało siły, łaska przez klątwę ledwo była aktywna, przez co musiał jeść, pić i spać, a zwierzęca teraz natura kazała mu polować i zabijać.

Był już wszystkiego świadomy, bolała go myśl, że zabił tyle saren, ptaków czy lisów, by móc się pożywić, ale wiedział, że to nie był prawdziwy on. Gdy klątwa odpuszczała, zaczynał myśleć. Najważniejszą myślą w jego umyśle był Dean, tak strasznie się cieszył, że udało się go ocalić, ale wiedział, co się stało dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Wiedział, że Sam zaginął i że Ciemność została uwolniona, a myśl, że nie może być teraz przy starszym Winchesterze dobijała go jeszcze bardziej. Nie chciał się do niego zbliżyć, to była ostatnia osoba, jakiej chciałby zrobić krzywdę, a teraz nie ufał sobie.

Teraz leżał na ukradzionym materacu przykryty kocem i trząsł się z zimna. W głowie rozchodził mu się dźwięk szczękania jego własnych zębów, a z ust wylatywała gorąca para. Wiedział, że gdyby zabrakło w nim łaski, zamarzłby tu na śmierć, jednak jakaś jej cząstka jeszcze w nim istniała, dlatego jeszcze nie był martwy. Był pewien, że ona w nim jest, bez niej nie słyszałby modlitw Deana. To dzięki niemu wiedział, co się wydarzyło, świadom był też cierpienia starszego Winchestera.

Podskoczył, gdy usłyszał dźwięk dzwonka swojej komórki. Jakim cudem ona się jeszcze nie rozładowała, nie miał pojęcia. Odczekał, aż skończy dzwonić i wtedy wziął telefon do ręki. Pod kocem zerknął na ostatnie nieodebrane połączenie... Dean. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i westchnął. Nie mógł odebrać, nie mógł nic zrobić, ale to nie dlatego, że nie chciał, po prostu na razie nie mógł narażać Deana na niebezpieczeństwo, jakim stał się on sam. Gdy zobaczył, że Dean znów nagrał się na pocztę głosową, uśmiechnął się i zadzwonił pod wybrany numer. Zawsze to robił, chciał usłyszeć głos mężczyzny za którym tak tęsknił.

Tak jak myślał, wystarczyło mu usłyszeć głos starszego Winchestera, a zrobiło mu się lepiej. Myśl, że blondyn wciąż o nim myśli i wydzwania wprawiała go w lekką błogość, dzięki której był w stanie zasnąć.

Nagle poczuł niemiły dreszcz. Usiadł na łóżku ściągając z siebie koc, by go nie podrzeć. Już wiedział, co nadchodzi i co go czeka. Łzy, a raczej krew wypłynęła z jego oczu i zrobiło mu się gorąco. Warknął i wybiegł z jaskini jak opętany w poszukiwaniu jakiejś zwierzyny, którą mógłby zamordować, a potem się nią posilić.

* * *

Dean spakował ostatnią koszulę i zapiął torbę. Rozejrzał się po pokoju sprawdzając, czy niczego nie zostawił, a potem złapał za pasek od torby i podniósł ją. Kolejny pokój hotelowy w ciągu dwóch tygodni, który pozostawiał za sobą. Miał nadzieję zostawić w nim również koszmary, jakie nawiedzały go w nocy, jednak wiedział, że jest to niewykonalne. Wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął go na klucz, który już po chwili odniósł właścicielom. Zapakował torbę do impali i odjechał z parkingu. Znów w podróży, pomyślał, jednak to już nie było to samo. Nagle wszystko straciło sens, bo tej drogi nie mógł dzielić ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem i ukochanym bratem. Ani jednego, ani drugiego już nie było w jego życiu, a ta myśl kazała mu się zatrzymać na poboczu i kilka razy z całej siły uderzyć pięścią w kierownicę.

\- Przepraszam maleńka - powiedział cicho. - Teraz tylko ty mi zostałaś, a tak cię traktuję - powiedział ciszej, a łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Taka była prawda, po tym wszystkim został mu tylko i wyłącznie samochód, nic więcej.

Odetchnął kilka minut i w końcu znów ruszył w trasę. Czekało go kilka dobrych godzin prowadzenia jego dziecinki, więc włączył Led Zeppelin i zaczął głośno śpiewać Stairway To Heaven. Pieprzona piosenka, pomyślał, sam tytuł kazał mu myśleć o Castielu. Przełączył piosenkę i starał się zająć myśli drzewami po obu stronach drogi, którą jechał.

Nie jechał do Kansas, bał się. Miał dom, a obawiał się do niego wrócić, chociaż w tym momencie nie mógł już go nazwać domem. Bunkier był przepełniony wspomnieniami i tęsknotą za Samem, wiedział, że jeśli tam wróci, nie pozbiera się, nie da sobie rady.

Teraz jechał na kolejne polowanie, czuł potrzebę wyżycia się na jakiejś pieprzonej istocie, a tylko zabijając potwory mógł czuć się chociażby trochę lepiej, ale i tak nic nie przynosiło takiego ukojenia, jak dwie butelki czterdziestoletniej whisky. Czuł, że zaraz po zamordowaniu całej zgrai wampirów uchleje się w trupa i nie będzie wstawać z podłogi przez kolejne kilkanaście godzin. Nie pierwszy raz to robił, dobrze pamiętał czas, gdy Sammy opętany przez Lucyfera trafił do klatki i tam pozostał, choć nie na długo, jak się później okazało. To właśnie wtedy, zanim postanowił ułożyć sobie życie jak zwykły, przeciętny Amerykanin, pił godzinami topiąc smutki w jednym z najlepszych trunków świata. Był alkoholikiem, przyznawał się do tego bez bicia, ale wiedział, że upijał się do nieprzytomności tylko i wyłącznie w kryzysowych sytuacja. Aktualną sytuację mógł nazwać kryzysową, dlatego kilkadziesiąt kilometrów przed miejscem, gdzie miał polować na krwiopijne stwory, kupił dwie butelki dobre, starej whisky.

Dojechał na miejsce, rozpakował się w ruderze, którą zwano pokojem motelowym i zaczął przeglądać internet w poszukiwaniu więcej informacji na temat sprawy, którą właśnie chciał rozwiązać. Tak jak myślał, były to wampiry. Nienawidził wampirów, ale furia, jaką czuł w sobie po stracie brata sprawiała, że kompletnie obojętne mu było, co miałby zabić.

Nie miał pojęcia, że u jego boku stoi anioł pański, przyglądając się w ciszy jego poczynaniom i starając się rozczytać jego myśli. Łaska Castiela przybrała już na sile wypędzając z niego jeszcze działające resztki klątwy, ale nie chciał jeszcze ukazywać się swojemu przyjacielowi, dlatego postanowił pozostać niewidzialny. Usiadł na krześle tuż obok Deana i wpatrywał się w niego ciesząc się, że może go w końcu zobaczyć. Wiedział, że to trochę nie fair, ale to nie był jeszcze czas na powrót. Patrzył, jak starszy Winchester przegląda informacje federalne w laptopie związane z dwoma morderstwami w tym miasteczku, gdzie obie ofiary pozostawione były bez choćby kropelki krwi. Nie mógł patrzeć w to, co Winchester czytał, musiał nacieszyć się tym zgrabnym nosem, małym gwiazdozbiorem piegów na opalonej skórze, tymi cudownie pełnymi ustami i zielonymi oczami jak trawa w kwiecie wiosny. Westchnął cicho pod nosem, wiedział, że Dean go nie usłyszy, ale miał chęć go objąć i powiedzieć, że jest przy nim i razem poradzą sobie z tym wszystkim, razem odnajdą Sama i uporają się z Ciemnością, jednak nie mógł tego teraz zrobić.

Już trzy dni temu opuścił jaskinię w Alpach czując, że jego stan się polepszył. Potrzeba mordu ustawała, a krwawienie z oczu, ciągłe odczuwanie pragnienia czy zimna zmalało i już prawie mu nie dokuczało. Z nawrotem siły łaski poczuł znów emocje, o których już dawno zapomniał, a tęsknota stała się nie do zniesienia, dlatego postanowił odnaleźć Deana i towarzyszyć mu, sprawdzić, jak się ma i czy nie grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo.

Wrócił już dzień wcześniej, tuż przed tym, jak Dean położył się spać. Postanowił zmaterializować się tuż obok łóżka, na którym Winchester już twardo spał, w czym oczywiście mu pomógł widząc, jak mężczyzna się męczy. Zrobił to tak, że blondyn nawet nie poczuł działania jego anielskiej mocy. Siedział przy nim do samego rana, wpatrując się w każdy najmniejszy skurcz mięśni na jego twarzy, najmniejszych ruchów jego ciała i każdego grymasu wyskakującego na jego usta. Wiedział, co mu się śni, ale czuł, że nic nie może z tym zrobić, bo to, co wywoływało te koszmary było silniejsze od samego anioła. Cas podejrzewał, co to mogło być, a raczej kto.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go nagły ruch twarzy Deana, jak się okazało właśnie nieświadomie patrzył mu w oczy, przez co anioł na moment odpłynął. Te piękne, jakże niemal jaskrawo zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego z zamyśleniem. Nagle wystraszył się, że jednak nie był niewidzialny i Dean naprawdę go widział, ale blondyn w końcu znów spojrzał w ekran. Castiel odetchnął. Jednak nie podejrzewał, że starszy Winchester jakby podświadomie wyczuwał jego obecność.

Tak właśnie było. Siedząc przy artykule o wyssanych do ostatniej krwi ofiarach dwóch morderstw Dean poczuł się nagle dziwnie odprężony, a coś kazało mu z zamyśleniem spojrzeć w prawą stronę. Patrzył w ścianę ślepym wzrokiem, a w głowie miał kompletną pustkę, czyli coś, co nie zdarzyło się ani razu przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Mimo, że odczuwał minimalną ulgę nie był jej świadomy, jakby to całe anielskie działanie odbywało się poza świadomością łowcy.

* * *

Nic nie poszło po jego myśli. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest, czuł jedynie smród stęchlizny i kocich odchodów, które miały ten specyficzny, jakże mocno drażniący zmysły zapach. Pieprzone wampiry wyczuły go gdy tylko zbliżył się do ich kryjówki. Działając zbyt pochopnie nie spodziewał się, że oprócz dwóch wampirów pojawią się jeszcze dwa następne. Gdy zabił dwóch krwiopijców, od tyłu zaszedł go inny łapiąc za głowę i uderzając jej bokiem o ścianę z taką siłą, że Dean zemdlał. Teraz czekał aż może ktoś do cholery się zjawi, by mógł przynajmniej obeznać się, w jakim miejscu się znajduje, bo aktualnie ciemność na to mu nie pozwalała.

Usłyszał nagle trzask, krzyk, a potem odgłos spadającego ciała po schodach. Podskoczył na te dźwięki, jednak po chwili wytężył słuch starając się usłyszeć coś jeszcze. Chwilę potem jasność oślepiła go, chociaż źródłem tego bolesnego światła była żarówka wisząca tuż nad jego głową. Zamknął mocno oczy z grymasem na twarzy, a gdy ból w skroniach ustał, otwarł oczy chcąc zobaczyć, kto zapalił owe światło.

Zatkało go, gdy ujrzał postać, której kompletnie się nie spodziewał. Mężczyzna stojący nad nim z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy i ostrym, błękitnym wzrokiem wlepionym w niego nie ruszał się kompletnie. Dean wstrzymał oddech, a serce zabiło mu mocniej uświadamiając sobie, że to nie jest pieprzony sen.

\- Cas? - zapytał Winchester zdławionym głosem, a anioł złapał za sznur, którym mężczyzna był przywiązany do krzesła i uwolnił go.

\- Witaj, Dean.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Pieprzone słońce, pomyślał Dean gdy tylko on i Cas wyszli z magazynu, w którym łowca był przetrzymywany przez wampiry. Musiał zmrużyć oczy, bo mocne światło zachodzącej gwiazdy wywołało u niego mocny ból głowy. Dał ciała, niestety, ale każdy popełniał błędy, a on przez ostatnie wydarzenia nie był sobą. Jak mógł być, skoro jego brat zaginął, a najlepszy przyjaciel nie odzywał się. Okazało się, że wystarczyło, by był w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, a Cas od razu zjawił się na ratunek.

Szedł w stronę Impali zaparkowanej przed budynkiem nie zerkając chociażby za siebie, by sprawdzić, czy anioł idzie za nim. Nie musiał się oglądać, słyszał jego kroki na kamiennym piasku, po których szli i czuł jego wzrok na sobie. Otworzył samochód i wsiał do środka, mimo wszystko czekając, aż jego towarzysz również usiądzie obok niego. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać, włączył głośno muzykę i ruszył z takim impetem, że gdyby stali na asfalcie, opony pisnęłyby zostawiając na nawierzchni czarne znaki. Zerknął jednak w lusterko i ujrzał unoszący się kurz tuż za nimi. Uśmiechnął się z zadowolenia pod nosem i pędził przed siebie.

Całą podróż spędzili w ciszy, oczywiście nie wliczając w to śpiewającego na cały regulator Ozzy'ego Osbourne'a „Paranoid”. Dean wiedział, że Castiel siedzi i przygląda mu się, mógł nawet wyobrazić sobie to, jak ma przekręconą lekko głowę i zmrużone oczy. Głupi anioł, starał się odczytać emocje z jego twarzy, ale łowca nie miał zamiaru ich teraz okazywać. Nie w jego dziecince, ostatnio i tak już zbyt wiele razy widziała go w beznadziejnym stanie.

Słońce zdążyło już zajść, gdy dotarli pod motel, w którym ostatnio zatrzymał się Winchester. Obaj w ciszy wysiedli z samochodu i ruszyli do drzwi. Łowca wszedł pierwszy do środka, zdjął z siebie zakrwawioną kurtkę i koszulę i wrzucił do torby, nie przejmując się obecnością anioła. Kucnął przy torbie i wyjął nowego t-shirta z nadrukiem Led Zeppelin i poszedł do łazienki. Na szczęście Castiel milczał i w spokoju stał przy zamkniętych drzwiach czekając.

Winchester w spokoju wziął prysznic, zmył z siebie zaschniętą krew, która nie należała do niego, a do zabitych wampirów. Oparł głowę o kafelki i odetchnął. Dopiero teraz wszystkie emocje i myśli napadły na niego, przygniatając go niczym lawina. Był cholernie wściekły, miał chęć coś rozwalić, roztrzaskać na maluteńkie kawałeczki. Jak ten pierzasty idiota miał czelność teraz się zjawiać, skoro przez ostatnie kilka tygodni miał go głęboko w dupie. Przez moment poczuł ucisk w żołądku przypominając sobie niektóre rzeczy, jakie krzyczał w niebo do Castiela. Wiele z nich było zbyt prywatnych, chociażby błaganie o to, by anioł wrócił i dał mu ukojenie, cokolwiek wtedy pijany Dean miał na myśli. Poczuł zimny pot na plecach, ale odgonił te myśli, na pewno on tego nie słyszał, na pewno lekceważył słowa łowcy. Uderzył pięścią w jasne kafelki i w końcu wyszedł z kabiny. To dziwne poczucie strachu zdążył już głęboko zakopać, gdyż gdy tylko spojrzał na siebie w odbiciu lustra łazienkowego, nie było już po nim śladu. Wytarłszy się do sucha założył ubrania i wyszedł z łazienki z jeszcze mokrymi włosami.

Zastał Castiela stojącego w tym samym miejscu, gdzie go zostawił. Nadszedł ten moment, musiał stawić czoła całej swojej złości, która niemal wyrywała się z niego chcąc się wyżyć na jego przyjacielu. O ile mógł go jeszcze tak nazwać. Stanął przed nim i spojrzał mu w oczy. To wciąż były te same, błękitne jak niebo oczy, teraz wpatrujące się w niego z niezrozumieniem i jakby troską. Tak, to musiała być troska, czyli Castiel był świadom sytuacji i słyszał jego modlitwy.

Stojąc tak twarzą w twarz, dotarło do łowcy, że tęsknił za Casem, jednak to uczucie było przyćmiewane przez inne negatywne emocje. Irytacja, zawód, smutek... Nienawiść.

\- Nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia? - zapytał Dean oschle lekko zaciskając szczęki.

Cas jedynie przekrzywił bardziej w bok głowę przyglądając się wciąż blondynowi.

\- Co miałbym powiedzieć? - znów ten cholernie niski i lekko ochrypły dźwięk głosu anioła, Deanowi ciarki przeszły po całym ciele, a włoski na karku stanęły na baczność.

Łowca parsknął i pokręcił głowę zaciskając palec wskazujący i kciuk na nosie między oczami.

\- Cas, do cholery jasnej, czy ty naprawdę nie widzisz problemu w tym, że ciebie nie było? - blondyn zapytał z pretensją niebieskookiego, którego oczy posmutniały, a potem spojrzały na podłogę. - Myślałem, że nie żyjesz.

\- Widzę... Problem - powiedział jedynie cicho.

Dean uniósł obie brwi.

\- No i co chcesz z tym zrobić? Ja jak głupi przez kilka tygodni myślałem, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę, a ty nagle ot tak zjawiasz się i ratując mnie myślisz, że nie będę już wściekły?! - tym razem nie wytrzymał i krzyknął. - Kurwa, Cas, spójrz na mnie - podszedł do anioła, złapał go za kołnierz prochowca i szarpnął nim opierając go mocno o drzwi od pokoju. Całe przedramię trzymał mocno na piersi anioła nie dając mu się ruszyć. Ich twarze dzieliło teraz kilkadziesiąt centymetrów. Łowca czuł jego oddech na swojej twarzy, a oczy wpatrywały się w niego z lekkim przerażeniem i żalem. W innych okolicznościach pewnie uważałby to za zbyt gejowskie, ale teraz kompletnie ta myśl nie przyszła mu do głowy. - Spójrz mi w oczy i wytłumacz mi, czemu cie nie było, czemu byłeś głuchy na moje pieprzone modlitwy?

Cas patrzył, tak cholernie intensywnie patrzył, jakby chciał w jakiś sposób wytłumaczyć się z tej całej sytuacji jedynie swoimi pięknymi... Cholernymi oczami.

\- Słyszałem, jak się modlisz - przyznał po chwili cicho nawet nie mrugając, a Winchester czując ten wzrok musiał się odsunąć. Puścił go i zrobił dwa kroki do tyłu. Zalał go zimny pot wiedząc, że anioł słyszał.

\- I nie przyszedłeś? Nie zjawiłeś się, mimo że krzyczałem, błagałem cię o pomoc? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie i w oczach, a Casowi serce łamało się na ten widok, zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd, ale nie potrafił wytłumaczyć. - I ty raczysz siebie nazywać przyjacielem? Gdzie byłeś do cholery, kiedy cię potrzebowałem? - głos Deana na końcu lekko się załamał, czego kompletnie nie planował. Gdy usłyszał to prychnął i spuścił głowę z bezsilności.

Nastała cisza, równie bolesna dla Deana jak i dla Casa, była nie do wytrzymania. Cas stał wciąż oparty o drzwi i nie dowierzał temu, co usłyszał przed chwilą z ust łowcy. Miał rację, nie był przyjacielem, mógł chociaż dać mu znak, że żyje. Jednak nie zrobił tego i musiał teraz ponieść tego konsekwencje.

\- Wybacz, Dean - powiedział anioł i postarał się zbliżyć do Winchestera. Nie miał pojęcia, że blondyn nie miał siły już panować nad złością. Gdy tylko Cas położył dłoń na ramieniu Deana, ten zamachnął się z całej siły i pięścią przyłożył mu w policzek. Jednakże to nie anioł krzyknął z bólu i zatoczył się do tyłu, lecz łowca. Ciało Castiela ani drgnęło, zasilane łaską było niezniszczalne i na tyle twarde jak stal, że Dean najzwyczajniej w świecie połamał sobie palce. Przeklął z bólu trzymając pulsującą z bólu dłoń.

Anioł widząc to ruszył ku niemu i wyciągnął dwa palce w stronę czoła blondyna, jednak ten zdrową ręką odepchnął jego dłoń.

\- Wynoś się! - syknął w jego kierunku.

Cas opuścił głowę zrezygnowany, a po chwili Winchester usłyszał szelest skrzydeł. Dean nie chciał, by anioł teraz tu był, nie chciał, żeby widział, co czuł i jaką reakcję organizmu wywoływały te wszystkie emocje. Pieczenie oczu nasiliło się i mężczyzna pociągnął nosem. Nienawidził płakać, ale to był ten moment, kiedy już naprawdę nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. Zawiódł się na własnym przyjacielu, który postanowił go oszukać, znów go zostawił, opuścił w tak ciężkim momencie. On głupi błagał go, by się zjawił, by mu pomógł, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze żyje, a tak naprawdę ten dupek wylegiwał się gdzieś i nawet nie chciał dać znaku życia. Teraz jednak doskwierał mu jeszcze jeden ból. Musiał jakoś dostać się do szpitala, ale nie wiedział, czy zdoła prowadzić samochód tak wściekły i obolały.

Wstał powoli, zawiązał z koszuli okrąg przy pomocy jednej ręki i zębów i założył na szyję, po czym unieruchomił rękę na materiale. Nie mógł nią ruszać, bo za każdym razem czuł tak przerażający ból, że aż kręciło mu się w głowie. Gdy ręka leżała stabilnie, złapał za kluczyki i wyszedł na dwór. Na szczęście pokój miał na parterze, a Impala stała przy drzwiach do jego pokoju, więc od razu wsiadł do samochodu i odpalił silnik. Głośna muzyka włączyła się wraz z uruchomieniem samochodu, przez co Dean aż podskoczył, szybko przyciszył radio i zaklął głośno z bólu. Nawet jego dziecinka nie chciała z nim współpracować. Serce dudniło mu w uszach, oparł głowę o szybę i starał się uspokoić.

W końcu wyjechał z parkingu i starając się skupić na jezdni próbował nie myśleć o tym, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Na szczęście szpital nie leżał daleko od motelu, w którym się zatrzymał, dojechał tam spokojnie i pozwolił lekarzom zająć się swoją złamaną dłonią. Nie do końca był zadowolony wychodząc ze szpitala z twardym, białym tworzywem na dłoni, zastanawiał się, jak teraz będzie prowadzić samochód czy robić inne rzeczy. Powoli jednak dotarł z powrotem do motelu i gdy znalazł się znów w tym miejscu, myśli i emocje ponownie go dopadły.

Nie poczuł tego, jak Castiel, niezmaterializowany usiadł obok niego i wpatrywał się w jego twarz. Czuł potrzebę objęcia przyjaciela, ale wiedział, że zawiódł. Był z nim w szpitalu, pomagał mu dojechać bezpiecznie na miejsce, ale nie uleczył dłoni, Dean mu na to nie pozwolił. Teraz obserwował łowce widząc jak znów się rozpada, a on tak naprawdę nie mógł nic zrobić. Już było za późno, Winchester mu nie zaufa. Nie dziwił mu się, w końcu to Dean zawsze był przy nim, gdy go potrzebował, a teraz, gdy to blondyn potrzebował jego, nie było go.

* * *

 

\- Proszę, kawa z mlekiem, syropem karmelowym i posypką czekoladową dla pana - powiedział mężczyzna kładąc przed klientem na stoliku filiżankę gorącego napoju. Uśmiechnął się szeroko ukazując białe zęby i odszedł z powrotem za ladę. Dzień był dosyć słoneczny, nie było za gorąco, ale kilka chmur przysłaniało błękitne niebo. W małej cukierni w Lake Forest w stanie Illinois nie było dziś zbyt wielu klientów, mimo że na zegarkach dobijało południe. W małym, przytulnym pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiewała cicha, relaksująca muzyka akustyczna.

Blondyn poprawił na sobie swój fartuch w czerwone groszki i wrócił do robienia francuskich rogalików z nadzieniem czekoladowym. Niedługo miał przyjść klient po odbiór tych małych, słodkich cudeniek, które schodziły jak ciepłe bułeczki. Tym razem mężczyzna robił je na zamówienie, był dumny, że jego starania i ciężka praca opłacała się. Uwielbiał swoją pracę, sprawiała mu wielką przyjemność, a dorobki wystarczały mu na utrzymanie cukierni i samego siebie. Nie potrzebował pomocy, robił wszystko sam, nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby ktoś plątał się obok niego, zabierał mu mąkę, ciasto, nadzienie, czy inne rzeczy, chociażby nawet jego przestrzeń. Tak naprawdę kuchnię na zapleczu również miał malutką, dlatego też pomoc po prostu w świecie by się tu nie zmieściła.

Był sam, kiedyś nad tym ubolewał, ale teraz było mu to obojętne. Może jednak nie do końca. Jakby głębiej się zastanowił, to gdzieś głęboko w nim tkwiła potrzeba miłości, mimo że przez większą część swojego życia nie ukazywał tego i odpychał innych ludzi, w tym także swoją rodzinę. Gdyby teraz ona wiedziała, gdzie on jest, byłby martwy, dosłownie.

Przymknął na moment oczy i znów w myślach zobaczył te piękne, zielono-szare oczy i brązowe włosy za ucho. Te wysokie ciało o wspaniale umięśnionej budowie, delikatne pocałunki, gorąc drugiego ciała. Westchnął przeciągle i potrząsnął głową by ogarnąć się. To nie był moment na rozmyślanie i fantazjowanie... A przede wszystkim nie na powrót do wspomnień. Kochał, potrafił kochać i mogła wiedzieć o tym jedna osoba, ale popełnił jeden błąd i teraz nie było odwrotu.

Westchnął głośno i żeby uciec od czarnych myśli zaczął pogwizdywać pod nosem. Dokończył ostatniego rogalika, posypał wszystkie cukrem i wstawił do piekarnika. Wyjrzał zza drzwi, czy może nie pojawił się jakiś nowy klient, jednak tego dnia było naprawdę pusto. Nie chciał się pogrążać w myślach, dlatego zabrał się za sprzątanie i zmywanie naczyń. Uporządkował wszystkie przyprawy, uzupełnił pojemniki z mąką i cukrem, starł blat i wyczyścił dokładnie garnek po sosie truskawkowym do babeczek, które piekł z rana. Gotowe już rogaliki spakował w dwa pudełka i wyniósł z kuchni. W ciągu dziesięciu minut miał zjawić się klient, a blondyn z zadowoleniem wrócił na zaplecze wiedząc, że znów odwalił dobrą robotę.

Dzień mijał, a on jak zawsze starał się zając cały swój czas, by tylko nie myśleć. Dokończył lodowy tort, który miał być odebrany na drugi dzień i przygotował ciasto na ciasteczka maślane, by móc je zrobić z samego rana. Gdy słońce zaszło, z cukierni wyszli ostatni ludzie, a on powoli zaczął zamykać lokal, wiedział, że znów spędzi całą noc na rozmyślaniu. Robił to dzień w dzień, ponieważ nie sypiał, mimo że kiedyś starał się to robić. Nie potrafił, to nie było dla niego. Może zdarzyło się kilka razy zapadł w sen, ale za każdym razem kończyło się to płaczem i okropnym, a za razem wspaniałym snem o przeszłości, o której nie mógł zapomnieć, a co dopiero do niej wrócić. Tęsknota zabijała go powoli, ale nie mógł się jej poddać.

Po zamknięciu cukierni poszedł na górę, tuż nad nią miał małe mieszkanko. Nie było jakoś super duże, ale dla niego było idealne. Nie miał tam zbyt wiele mebli, jedynie sofa i telewizor w salonie połączonym z małą kuchnią, gdzie jadał tylko śniadania, mała łazienka z prysznicem zamiast wanny i sypialnia, jego mały kącik z dwuosobowym łóżkiem, komódką i lampką nocną. Wszystko utrzymane było w delikatnych barwach bieli, cielistej żółci i piaskowej pomarańczy. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, dlaczego miał aż tak duże łóżko. Na początku planował zapraszać do siebie kobiety lub mężczyzn na jedną noc, ale ostatecznie nie zdołał siebie do tego przekonać. Nie po tym, co się stało.

Tak właśnie nadchodził koniec jego kolejnego, normalnego dnia. Bawił się w człowieka, co miał innego do roboty? Wykorzystał to, co lubił najbardziej i zamknął się w swoim małym świecie, tak było najbezpieczniej. Włączył telewizor na jakimś dennym teleturnieju i zrobił sobie herbaty. Parsknął zalewając kubek wrzątkiem, nie miał pojęcia, że kiedykolwiek stanie się aż tak ludzki.

* * *

 

Winchester nie zdążył się obejrzeć, kiedy minął kolejny tydzień. Kolejna podróż do nowego miejsca, jednak tym razem bez łowów. Nie było jak, ze złamaną dłonią Dean nie był w stanie się podetrzeć, a co dopiero walczyć z wiedźmami, wampirami czy innymi ohydztwami. Znów był sam, chociaż tak naprawdę zbyt wiele się nie zmieniło odkąd dowiedział się, że Castiel żyje. Jedynie przestał się modlić, nie miał już po co, skoro teraz był pewien, że nie ma już do kogo. Anioł zniknął, nie dawał znaku życia i Winchester podejrzewał, że to już się nie zmieni.

Cas jednak tak naprawdę nie zniknął, wciąż trwał przy łowcy, ale nie pokazywał się. Czuł, że blondyn nie chce go widzieć, a gdyby się pojawił, byłaby tylko kolejna awantura, a Castiel już wystarczająco miał złamane serce. Jego Dean go nienawidził, widział to w jego oczach podczas ich konfrontacji tydzień temu. Stracił coś, co tak naprawdę wciąż dawało mu wiarę, że będzie lepiej.

Gdy Dean siedział w pokoju motelowym w stanie Illinois i przeglądał jakieś durne serwisy randkowe, anioł siedział tuż obok niego i wpatrywał się w to, co mężczyzna wypisywał na tych stronach. Za każdym razem, gdy pisał jakieś sprośne rzeczy do jakiejś kobiety, jego ściskało w środku i czuł się bardzo dziwnie. Nie wiedział, co to za uczucie, bo tak naprawdę nigdy nie pytał łowcy, co ono oznacza. Nie pierwszy raz tak się czuł, dobrze pamiętał każdą jedną sytuację, w której właśnie tak ściskało go w brzuchu i zawsze to było związane z Deanem i jakimiś kobietami.

Była jednak jedna sytuacja, która najbardziej wywołała w nim to nieprzyjemne uczucie. Do tej pory bardzo ubolewał, że niczego w tamtej chwili nie zrobił. Tuż po tym, jak Dean i Sam uratowali świat przed apokalipsą, a dokładniej Sam trafił do klatki z Michałem i Lucyferem, łowca wrócił do swojej miłości z lat młodzieńczych, Lisy. Przez kilka dni, gdy tylko uwolnił Sama z piekła, jak potem okazało się, spieprzył robotę, obserwował blondyna, jak mu się wiedzie. Za każdym razem, widząc go szczęśliwego, całującego lub sypiającego z tą kobietą, bawiącego się z Benem, czuł to ukłucie w sercu, stratę i... Ten ucisk w brzuchu. Nie potrafił się tego pozbyć, a przecież powinien się cieszyć szczęściem swojego przyjaciela. Jednak nie potrafił, tak samo, jak nie umiał pokazać się Deanowi i zniszczyć jego trwające szczęście. Był świadom obietnicy, jaką starszy Winchester złożył swojemu bratu i nie chciał być powodem, dla którego musiałby ją złamać.

Teraz znów czuł ten ucisk. Położył dłoń na swoim brzuchu i westchnął. Po chwili jednak poczuł głód i wielkimi oczami spojrzał na Deana. Musi stąd uciekać, musi znaleźć się jak najdalej, nie może go skrzywdzić, wiedział, co nadchodzi. Czuł, jak jego łaska zanika, musiał skupić się, aby móc przenieść się na polanę na środku pustkowia. Padł na kolana, czując, jak od środka rozrywa go wielki ból, oczy znów zalewają się krwią. Krzyknął przeraźliwie, łapiąc się za pierś, upadając na ręce. Odetchnął i wstał na równe nogi. Jego węch i słuch wyczuliły się, wiedział, że w oddali porusza się młoda sarna, niemal czuł jej świeże, delikatne i soczyste mięso. Rzucił się w pościg w głąb lasu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i oto drugi rozdział, jak wam się podoba? Może być? Piszcie proszę, czekam też na kudosy, to bardzo dla mnie ważne.
> 
> Pozdrawiam xx


	3. Chapter 3

Dzień był piękny, a wieczór jeszcze piękniejszy ukazujący cudowny zachód słońca. Blondyn postanowił przejść się nad jezioro by poobserwować ten piękny widok w samotności. Założył bluzę, dużo za dużą na niego i wyszedł z cukierni tuż po jej zamknięciu. Szedł powoli polaną w stronę wody, zazwyczaj jego podróż trwała z 15 minut do brzegu jeziora, ale tym razem postanowił się pospieszyć, by nie przegapić tego cudownego koloru nieba. Wokół słyszał już jedynie świerszcze i żaby śpiewające chórem w mokradłach. Uwielbiał ten czas, gdy reszta zwierzyny szła spać i jedynie żyjątka nocne dawały o sobie znać. W końcu gdy dotarł na brzeg, usiadł na pomoście, oparł się na rękach na deskach tuż za sobą i wpatrywał się w pomarańczowo-fioletowo-niebieskie niebo. Westchnął z głębi piersi i starał się zając swoje myśli jedynie tym niezwykłym widokiem. Stracił poczucie czasu nucąc sobie pod nosem piosenkę Bostonu i nie zdążył się obejrzeć, a zapadł zmrok. Wstał z zimnych, nieco wilgotnych już desek, przetarł spodnie i ruszył w głąb lasu, z powrotem w stronę cukierni.

Nie uszedł daleko, gdy nagle usłyszał szelest dobiegający zza krzaków tuż za nim. Znieruchomiał i wytężył słuch, jednak odgłos już się nie powtórzył. Miał już iść, gdy coś wyskoczyło na niego i przewróciło na mokrą ziemię. To był człowiek. Zaczęli się szarpać, jednak coś było nie tak. Facet, na pewno to był facet, wydawał dziwnie zwierzęce odgłosy. Blondyn zirytował się i w końcu odepchnął go od siebie wstając i przytwierdzając do pnia najbliższej sosny. Dopiero w tamtym momencie rozpoznał mężczyznę.

\- Castiel? - zapytał mężczyzna wpatrując się w zakrwawione błękitne oczy. Położył dłoń na czole anioła i przymknął oczy usuwając z niego klątwę. Po chwili warczenie ustało, a krew z oczu zniknęła. Brunet otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał na niższego mężczyznę.

\- Gabriel? - zapytał zaskoczony. - Ty... Ty żyjesz?

Archanioł zaśmiał się pod nosem, puścił bruneta i odsunął się.

\- Jak widać, tak - rozłożył ucieszony ramiona. - Jestem Tricksterem, kochanie, umiem sprawić, żeby wszyscy uwierzyli w moją śmierć. Marnie wyglądasz, kto ci to zrobił?

\- Rowena, wiedź...

\- Ah, ta ździra - prychnął Gabriel. - Nie musisz mi tłumaczyć, kim jest, znam ją. Kiedyś, dawno temu, kiedy jeszcze ciebie, dziecino, nie obchodził los ludzkości, dobijałem targu w sprawie jej polskiego syna - dodał. - Wpadniesz na kawkę lub na coś mocniejszego?

Anioł wpatrywał się w dawno nie widzianego przez siebie mężczyznę i w końcu kiwnął głową.

\- Jasne.

Ruszyli obaj powolnym krokiem w stronę domu. Szli w ciszy, Gabe nie chciał w takich okolicznościach wypytać braciszka, o to, co się działo w czasie jego nieobecności, dopiero, gdy dotarli na miejsce, posadził go na fotelu przy jednym ze stolików w cukierni, wziął z zaplecza whisky, dwie szklanki i przysiadł się.

\- Jednak chyba zostaniemy przy czymś mocniejszym, co? - zarechotał. - Naprawdę słabo wyglądasz, może chciałbyś wziąć prysznic, jeśli potrzebujesz - zaproponował Gabriel nalewając trunku do szklanek.

Castiel wpatrywał się w niego zdziwiony jego zachowaniem.

\- Od kiedy nie robisz wszystkiego poprzez pstryknięcie palcami? - zapytał zaciekawiony marszcząc lekko brwi i przekręcając głowę na bok.

\- Już od dawna, musiałem jakoś ukryć się przed braćmi, więc zacząłem funkcjonować jak normalny człowiek. To mój dom, znaczy... Na górze jest mieszkanie, to moja cukiernia.

\- Prowadzisz działalność? - tego Castiel nigdy by się nie spodziewał po archaniele. - Wyszedłeś na prostą.

Gabe wyszczerzył się i pokiwał głową.

\- Racja, miło mi to słyszeć z twoich ust, Cassie. Opowiadaj lepiej, co u ciebie i tych twoich... Winchesterów. Jakim cudem Rowena rzuciła na ciebie klątwę? - zapytał Gabriel przyglądając się niebieskookiemu. Coś czuł, że bardzo dużo go ominęło.

\- No więc... Dean miał znamię Kaina...

\- Moment, co? - Gabriel wyszczerzył oczy. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że znaleźliście Kaina?

Cas zamyślił się, upił trochę whisky i odchrząknął.

\- No... Tak, ale Dean go zabił - oznajmił obserwując reakcję archanioła.

Zapadła cisza i Gabriel musiał wszystko sobie poukładać. Dobrze pamiętał tego bratobójcę, trudno było o nim zapomnieć, skoro to był jeden z największych grzeszników świata, zresztą on sam swojego czasu miał z nim niemiłe porachunki. Oblizał wargę, sięgnął po szklankę i wypił całą jej zawartość. W tym momencie zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno chce wiedzieć, co działo się dalej.

\- Okej, niech będzie. Jesteście świadomi tego, że nie da się znamienia ot tak usunąć, to niemożliwe - wytłumaczył archanioł, ale to co usłyszał później, zwaliłoby go z nóg, gdyby nie siedział.

\- Wiem, dlatego zrobiliśmy wszystko, by go uwolnić od znamienia i... Rowena rzuciła zaklęcie z Księgi Potępionych, usuwając znamię, ale...

\- Cholera jasna - przeklął Gabriel, wstał i przetarł sobie twarz. - Naprawdę to zrobiliście? Czy wy macie pojęcie, jakie są tego konsekwencje? - wkurzony spojrzał na Castiela, nie dowierzał temu, co właśnie usłyszał. - Uwolniliście pieprzoną siostrzyczkę naszego tatusia, który i tak ma nas w dupie. Ciemność, to chyba gorsze od Kaina, gorsze od... Od Lucyfera i całej gromady z piekła - nie spodziewał się, że dowie się takich rzeczy z ust anioła, miał tylko nadzieję, że nie było gorzej, o ile to było możliwe.

Castiel wpatrywał się w blondyna zaskoczony jego wypowiedzią i trawił każdą informację. Siostra Boga? Ciemność? To Bóg miał Siostrę?

\- Jakim cudem nie wiedziałeś o tym wszystkim - zapytał nagle Cas.

\- Proste, wyłączyłem nasze radio, nie miałem chęci wysłuchiwać ciągłych kłótni braci, poza tym nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek dowiedział się, że żyję - wzruszył ramionami. Zaczął stukać palcami o blat patrząc na niego zmieszany. Nagle pomyślał o czymś. - A co... Co u Sama? - zapytał unosząc wzrok.

Coś zmieniło się w wyrazie twarzy anioła i coś kazało Gabrielowi przygotować się na nieprzyjemne informacje.

\- Nie wiem - wyznał brunet. - Zniknął, nie mam... Nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie on jest, nie wiemy, gdzie go szukać.

Gabrielowi coś mocno ścisnęło serce, zagryzł mocno wargę i spuścił znów wzrok. Cholerny łoś, co takiego wydarzyło się, że on zaginął? Może jednak powinien był pojawić się u Winchesterów, pokazać się, że tylko wykiwał swojego brata, zaaranżował swoją śmierć, by wyglądała realnie. Pokręcił głową i schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- Jak... Jak to zniknął? - wymamrotał w końcu.

\- Martwisz się o niego?

\- Co? - zaśmiał się Gabriel udając, że to co powiedział niebieskooki było zabawne. - To najgłupsza rzecz, jaką usłyszałem. Ja nie martwię się o nikogo innego, tylko i wyłącznie o siebie, słoneczko - oznajmił wiedząc dobrze, że to czyste kłamstwa.

Cas zmrużył oczy, ale chyba uwierzył.

\- Z tego, co wiem, to Dean miał zabić Sama, by uchronić go przed nim samym, ale w końcu zabił śmierć i wtedy zadziałał czar. Gdy tylko to się stało, Ciemność wypłynęła z podziemi i okrążyła ich. Dean podobno znalazł się na środku polany z jakąś kobietą, a Sam... Nie wiem, co stało się z Samem - pokręcił głową. Posmutniał, nie wiedział do końca co się wtedy wydarzyło, bo... Nie był wtedy ze starszym Winchesterem.

\- Coś jeszcze się stało, prawda? - Gabriel nie był głupi i czuł, że coś jest nie tak, coś się wydarzyło między tymi gołąbkami. Odkąd pamiętał uważał, że Castiel podkochiwał się w Deanie ze wzajemnością, ale obaj byli idiotami i nie potrafili sobie tego okazać ani przed sobą przyznać. Teraz widział w oczach brata, że coś się stało między nimi.

Cas spuścił wzrok.

\- Bo ta klątwa... Ona wciąż we mnie jest i... Ukrywałem się przed wszystkimi, by nikomu nie zrobić krzywdy...

Gabriel parsknął przerywając aniołowi.

\- A księżniczka Deannie się na ciebie obraziła, tak?

\- On nie jest księżniczką - oburzył się Castiel, a Gabriel wybuchnął śmiechem. - Ale tak...

Archanioł wytarł wierzchem dłoni łzy, które zgromadziły mu się w kącikach oczu od śmiechu i odetchnął, by móc się odezwać.

\- Nie mogę, a pomyślałeś może, żeby mu powiedzieć, co się z tobą działo?

Anioł zmieszał się. Gabe wyczuwał już dramatyzm, jaki wprowadzały te dwa głupki w swoją sytuację. Jednak czekał cierpliwie na odpowiedź Castiela przyglądając się uważnie jego twarzy starając się wyłapać każdą emocję, którą, jak zauważył, anioł zaczął odczuwać. Był w pewnym sensie dumny ze swojego braciszka, chociażby dlatego, że przekonał się do ludzkości. Tak naprawdę większa część jego braci i sióstr była skwaszonymi dupkami. Nienawidzili ludzi, uważali ich za coś gorszego i nie mogli zrozumieć, jakim cudem ojciec stworzył ich i pokochał. Gabriel był jednym z pierwszych, który zaczął rozumieć Boga. Zejście na ziemię i zaznanie cielesności z człowiekiem to było najlepsze, co mógł zrobić w swoim jakże długim i nieśmiertelnym istnieniu. To właśnie dzięki ludziom zrozumiał, co to przyjemność, złość, smutek, wstręt czy nienawiść. Zawsze zdawało mu się, że to właśnie te uczucia będzie czuł do końca swoich dni, ale jak się potem okazało, mylił się.

\- Nie powiem mu, on... On nie zrozumie - wyrwała go z zamyślenia odpowiedź Castiela. Słysząc to prychnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Wy chyba nie umiecie żyć bez kłócenia się i zrzędzenia i udawania, że jeden drugiego nie zrozumie.

Cas przechylił głowę, ale Gabe odpuścił sobie tłumaczenie tego wszystkiego, nie miał chęci bawić się we swatkę.

\- Byłaby możliwość, żebyś nam pomógł? - zapytał nagle Castiel wpatrując się w archanioła.

\- Pomógł... W czym? - zapytał blondyn unosząc jedną brew.

Cas napił się znów whisky i wzruszył ramionami.

\- No... W poszukiwaniu Sama i w ogóle w tym wszystkim, co się rozpętało.

\- Rozpętało? - Gabriel znów wybuchł śmiechem, tym razem dużo bardziej ironicznym. - No samo to raczej się nie rozpętało - zauważył i machnął ręką. - A niech wam będzie, pomogę wam, w końcu jak już wiesz, że żyję, chyba nie mam innego wyjścia, co nie? I zanim zabierzesz mnie w podróż, wiedz, że już nie ma w tobie tej klątwy. W lesie, gdy mnie zaatakowałeś, usunąłem ją z ciebie - uśmiechnął się szeroko, dumny z siebie. Złapał Casa za rękaw i obaj zniknęli.

* * *

 

Dean leżał na łóżku podpity i trzymał dłonie na twarzy trąc palcami oczy. Kręciło mu się nieco w głowie, chciało się płakać i myślał, że zaraz zwariuje. Pisanie z kobietami na portalach randkowych zawsze poprawiało mu humor, jednak nie tym razem. Jego załamanie psychiczne było tak duże, że pewnie nawet upicie się w trupa i bzyknięcie jakiejś pierwszej lepszej panienki w barze nic by nie pomogło. Czuł, że chyba się wypala, że nie ma siły walczyć już z tym uczuciem samotności, pustki i rozpaczy, jaka została mu po Samie i po Castielu. Na domiar złego jeszcze ten pierzasty sukinsyn musiał wszystko spieprzyć. Ile by dał, żeby ściągnąć ten jego skrzydlaty tyłek na ziemię, wygarnąć mu wszystko w twarz, po raz kolejny oczywiście i wziąć go w ramiona. Parsknął do siebie i odepchnął obraz, jaki utworzył się w jego wyobraźni.

Znów poczuł ten okropny ucisk w gardle, kiedy starał się powstrzymać łzy. Nienawidził się rozklejać, nawet w samotności. Uważał, że jest to zbyt babskie zachowanie, a on, do cholery jasnej, nie był babą, a łowcą, wojownikiem, mężczyzną z krwi i kości. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, aż ucisk ustąpił i znów mógł normalnie przełykać ślinę bez ryzyka nagłego wylania się łez.

W pokoju panowała cisza, którą trzepot skrzydeł kompletnie zagłuszył. Dean podskoczył na łóżku, podniósł się do pozycji pół siedzącej opierając się na łokciach i spojrzał w stronę dźwięku. W kącie pokoju hotelowego stał Castiel i ktoś jeszcze. Dopiero po chwili, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, uświadomił sobie, kto to jest.

\- Siemasz Dean-o - wyszczerzył się Gabriel, aż Dean musiał kilka razy zamrugać by sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno to nie sen. Może spał, a to wszystko działo się w jego głowie. Przypomniał sobie nagle pewną teorię i spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Słyszał, że we śnie człowiek nie jest w stanie zobaczyć swoich dłoni, ale on je widział, to na pewno... - To nie sen, przystojniaku, naprawdę tu jestem - głos archanioła zakłócił jego rozmyślenia.

Zerknął na Castiela, który stał z miną kopniętego psa i zmieszał się. Nie przeszła mu złość na anioła, ale wiedział, że gdyby brunet nie miał jakiegoś planu, nie pojawiłby się tu.

\- Super, miło widzieć twój w pełni sprawny wkurzający tyłek - odpowiedział Winchester i usiadł w rogu łóżka kładąc stopy na zimnej podłodze. - Co cię tu sprowadza? - co chwilę zerkał na Castiela starając się zauważyć jakąś reakcję na jego twarzy, jednak w półmroku i z tej odległości nie mógł niczego zobaczyć.

\- A nie uwierzysz. Wpadłem na twojego aniołka przez przypadek i tak jakoś się zgadało, że chyba potrzebujecie pomocy - wyszczerzył się archanioł i szturchnął łokciem Castiela w żebra. - Co nie Cassie?

Dean przeniósł wzrok na bruneta, który podskoczył lekko jakby wyrwany z zamyślenia i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Tak, tak... Byłem na spacerze i ten... Spotkałem Gabriela, może z jego pomocą uda nam się odnaleźć Sama - wytłumaczył anioł znów uciekając wzrokiem. Dean uniósł lekko brew nie do końca będąc zadowolonym z tego pomysłu.

\- No nie wiem, czy powinniśmy wplątywać w tą sprawę kogoś, komu nie ufam. W ogóle jakim cudem uszedłeś z życiem? Dobrze pamiętam twoje martwe ciało leżące pomiędzy wypalonymi anielskimi skrzydłami - oznajmił zielonooki.

Gabe zaśmiał się i przycupnął na krześle.

\- Halo? Jestem Tricksterem, mam swoje sposoby - wyszczerzył się i zamrugał kilkukrotnie rzęsami.

Dean wywrócił oczami i spojrzał na Casa.

\- Mogę cię prosić na stronę.

Anioł spojrzał na Gabriela i widząc oczko, które puścił mu archanioł skrzywił się, ale ruszył za Deanem, który już otwierał drzwi od pokoju. Obaj wyszli na zewnątrz i stanęli naprzeciw siebie, Cas nie patrzył blondynowi w oczy, a na czubki swoich butów.

\- Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? - zapytał sucho Winchester, złość wciąż płonęła nim żywym ogniem.

\- Chyba tak, to archanioł, tylko on teraz może namierzyć jakoś Sama - zauważył anioł przygryzając trochę za mocno dolna wargę. Dean to zauważył, ale odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nie ufam mu...

\- Ale ja ta, Dean. Ufam mu, to chyba jedyny z moich braci, któremu mógłbym powierzyć swoje życie - powiedział dużo pewniej i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Wiem, że jest irytujący i uwielbia robić ludziom na złość, ale nie ma bardziej wyrozumiałego anioła niż on.

Dean westchnął głęboko, zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Okej - zgodził się w końcu, co zdziwiło anioła, że tak szybko poszło. Winchester najzwyczajniej w świecie był zmęczony i nieświadomie dał o tym znać swojemu przyjacielowi. - Ale mam pewien warunek. Jeśli odwali jakąś głupią scenę czy chociażby zacznie mnie drażnić, wylatuje, a ty razem z nim - po tych słowach odwrócił się, otworzył sobie drzwi od pokoju motelowego i wszedł do środka zostawiając Castiela samego na zewnątrz.

Gabriel spojrzał na Deana uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- To jak? Ustalone coś? - udał, że nie słyszał ich rozmowy, która odbyła się zaledwie kilka metrów od niego. On miał swoje sposoby, miał dobry słuch.

Cas wszedł do pokoju, a Dean odezwał się dopiero, gdy wypił do końca whisky z butelki.

\- Niech będzie, wchodzisz w to, ale niech tylko do głowy przyjdzie ci jakiś głupi pomysł, to was obu wyślę do nieba z biletem w jedną stronę - powiedział dość chrapliwym głosem i przetarł twarz. Był pijany, bolała go głowa i czuł ciągły ucisk w piersi. Pragnął, żeby to już się skończyło.

\- Nie ma sprawy Dean-o. Nie będę się chwalić, ale skończyłem już z moim życiem Trickstera - zerknął na Castiela i kiwnął głową w stronę Deana. - To ja spadam, trzymajcie się... Gołąbeczki - i pierwszy raz od kilku lat pstryknął palcami i zniknął z pomieszczenia.

Casowi od razu serce podskoczyło do gardła i przełknął głośno. Miał już coś powiedzieć do starszego Winchestera, gdy zauważył, że tamten zasnął leżąc na brzuchu na łóżku. Rozczulił go trochę ten widok, ale też zmartwił. Dopiero teraz rozejrzał się po pokoju i zauważył kilka pustych butelek po whisky. Czuł, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel i przy tym najwspanialszy człowiek, jakiego znał, rozpada się. Westchnął i pozbierał butelki, okrył Deana kocem i usiadł obok niego na łóżku.

\- Teraz tu będę, Dean. Będę i nie pozwolę ci, byś upadł - wyszeptał i siedział już tak przy nim, dopóki nie nastał zmierzch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu dodaję kolejny rozdział. Ostatnio nie mam na nic czasu. Pracuję i studiuję, przez co ciągle jestem zajęta. Jednakże postaram się znaleźć więcej czasu na pisanie ;)
> 
> Jak wam się podoba?
> 
> Pozdrawiam xx


	4. Chapter 4

Przebudził się czując wielki ból oczu, ramion, brzucha i nóg. Co się z nim działo? Miał wrażenie, jakby miał związane dłonie i stopy, rozciągnięty do granic możliwości. A może jednak tak naprawdę było. Nic nie pamiętał, jak tu się znalazł? Ostatnie, co świtało mu w pamięci, to pozbycie się znamienia z ramienia Deana, potem ucieczka do samochodu przed wielką czarną chmurą i... To tyle. Zasnął i obudził się dopiero teraz. Został uśpiony, zabrany i zamknięty, a teraz czuł, że również torturowany. Pociągnął za sznury przywiązane do jego nadgarstków, ale ani drgnęły. Mięśnie bolały od naprężenia. Miał chęć się rozejrzeć, mrugnął kilka razy, ale wzrok nie powrócił. Wytężył słuch. Z oddali słychać było krzyki ludzi. Co to za miejsce? Po chwili wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i dotarło do niego, gdzie jest.

Piekło.

Jest w piekle. Tego zapachu siarki i spalenizny nie da się pomylić z czymś innym. Zbyt dużo czasu tu spędził, by ten odór pozostał mu w pamięci. Skrzywił się i spuścił głowę dając odpocząć mięśniom szyi. Co robił w piekle? Nie pamiętał, żeby podpisywał jakikolwiek pakt. Okej, próbował, chciał jakoś uwolnić Deana od znamienia, ale żaden demon nie chciał się zgodzić na takie warunki. Więc jakim cudem tu był?

Nagle usłyszał czyjeś kroki i wstrzymał oddech. Każdy zmysł wytężył się.

\- A kto tu się obudził? - usłyszał jakiś męski głos tuż przy swoim uchu, czując gorący oddech na skórze, aż dreszcze przeszły po jego kręgosłupie. Nie rozpoznawał go, był głęboki jak ze studni i sztuczny. - Jak ci się spało, śpiąca królewno?

Sam uniósł głowę mając nadzieję, że zobaczy kto przed nim stoi, ale niestety wzrok go zawiódł.

\- Czemu nie widzę? - zapytał zachrypniętym głosem.

Usłyszał przed sobą śmiech, który kogoś mu przypominał, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kogo. Poczuł dłoń na swojej piersi i palce lekko wpijające się w jego skórę.

\- Bo ci je wydłubałem. Własnymi palcami, powoli wyjąłem gałki oczne z twoich oczodołów - oświadczył spokojnie stwór. - Nawet się nie ruszyłeś. Widzisz... Lubiłem te twoje oczka, chciałem zostawić sobie na pamiątkę. Nie martw się, są całe i zdrowe.

Samowi zrobiło się słabo i niedobrze. Stracił oczy. Nie widzi, bo został ich pozbawiony. Coś utknęło w jego gardle i z jego ust wydobył się lekki szloch. Miał chęć płakać, ale nie miał czym, było to teraz niemożliwe.

\- Co... Co robię w piekle?

\- Oh, widzę, że inne zmysły działają poprawnie. Hmmm.. Jakby ci to... Wiem już - palce ustąpiły pozostawiając jedynie ból przebitej skóry na piersi. - To twoje miejsce, Sammy. Postanowiłem, że skoro i tak umrzecie, lepiej ciebie ściągnąć tutaj. Ta cała Ciemność... Chyba nie masz pojęcia, co narobiłeś, kogo ściągnąłeś na tą ukochaną boską Ziemię. Nie ma nic gorszego od niej. Ale teraz nie musisz się już martwić, pozostaniesz tu na wieki i dam ci nieśmiertelność, wiem, że tego pragniesz. Wystarczy, że powiesz mi „tak”. Takie króciutkie słowo, trzy literki, a ja sprawię, że przestaniesz czuć ból.

\- Nigdy! - ryknął Sam zaczynając się wyrywać, ciągnąć za każdy koniec sznura, jednak więzy nie chciały puścić.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? Dopiero się obudziłeś, na co czekałem i byłem świadom, że na początku odmówisz. Sprawię, że będziesz o to błagał - w tym momencie przeraźliwy ból przeszył ramię Sama, a mężczyzna krzyknął rozdzierająco. - Chyba ten mięsień nie będzie ci potrzebny, prawda?

Winchester starał się złapać oddech, ale rwanie w ramieniu było tak okrutnie bolesne, że nie był w stanie już nawet krzyczeć. W końcu głowa upadła mu w dół, a on sam stracił przytomność nie mając już siły cierpieć. Nie miał pojęcia, że jego mięsień leżał pod jego nogami, a w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś był, wystawała biała kość pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek mięsa.

* * *

 

Dean przebudził się z kolejnego koszmaru, cały zlany potem z pogłosem własnego krzyku w głowie. Gdy odetchnął, zauważył płaszcz leżący na taborecie obok swojego łóżka. Usiadł i rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu swojego przyjaciela. Odkąd pojawił się Gabriel minął tydzień, ale poszukiwania wciąż stały w miejscu. Archanioł dał po prostu dupy, zniknął i nie było go, a podobno chciał im pomóc. Winchester już wykrzyczał swoje pretensje aniołowi, który teraz zostawił swój trencz pod jego łóżkiem.

Ten cały Gabriel. Może i dobrze, że zniknął i jednak odpuścił, bo Dean nie miał do niego cierpliwości. Nigdy go nie lubił, to przecież on uśmiercił go ponad setkę razy, co za dupek. Jednak nie przez to miał chęć zabić tego pierzastego idiotę z głupim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Czuł, że coś było między nim a Samem. Brata zawsze ciągnęło do popaprańców, Meg, potem Ruby, a teraz... Fuj, Sam i Gabriel? Mimo, że coś mu podpowiadało że coś było, nie mógł przyswoić do siebie możliwości, że Sammy mógłby chociażby spojrzeć w TEN sposób na mężczyznę. Przecież to obleśne. Potrząsnął głową, by zapomnieć obrazy, jakie pojawiły mu się przed oczami.

To nie mogła być prawda, bo jednak Sam nigdy o niczym nie wspominał, a nawet przy archaniele nie zachowywał się jakoś inaczej. To nie o niego tu chodziło. Zawsze, gdy Sam i Gabriel byli w jednym pomieszczeniu, to właśnie ten skrzydlaty frajer patrzył na Sama jak... jakby... No właśnie, na pewno nie patrzył na niego normalnie.

Dean podskoczył, gdy Castiel nagle zjawił się na taborecie obok. Winchester położył dłoń na piersi mając nadzieję, że gdy serce mu wyskoczy, zdąży je złapać.

\- Chcesz mnie szybciej wpędzić do grobu? - zapytał opryskliwie łowca zerkając zirytowany na anioła.

\- Nie, oczywiście że nie - Cas zmarszczył brwi nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi mężczyźnie.

Dean odetchnął i spojrzał na to, co trzymał brunet w dłoni.

\- A to co?

\- Jedzenie - uśmiechnął się perliście. - Dla ciebie no i dla mnie. Przyniosłem jeszcze kawę i colę z lodem - podstawił mu wszystko pod nos. Dean uniósł brwi zaskoczony i w końcu uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dzięki - wziął od przyjaciela hamburgera zapakowanego w sreberko i dwa pojemniki napojów postawił na szafce nocnej. Zaczął jeść czując nagłą ulgę. - Tego było mi trzeba.

Cas patrzył, jak mężczyzna je. Ten widok sprawiał mu dużo satysfakcji. Kiedyś słyszał takie powiedzenie „przez żołądek do serca”, może trochę chciał to wcielić w życie. Zależało mu na tym, by Dean w końcu przestał być na niego zły. Wciąż mu nic nie powiedział, ale tak naprawdę nie było już o czym gadać, klątwa zniknęła. Był wdzięczny Gabrielowi, że uzdrowił go, teraz mógł być przy Deanie i czekać, aż ta cała nienawiść mu przejdzie.

Dlatego od tygodnia robił wszystko, by ujrzeć uśmiech łowcy.

I udawało się.

Za każdym razem.

Robił dla niego naprawdę wiele. Przesiadywał przy nim każdej nocy, starał się odpędzać koszmary, ale tylko tego jednego nie umiał się pozbyć. Widział go, widział ten sen i czuł, jaką pustkę odczuwa Winchester. Czasem było mu przykro, że nie potrafi swoją osobą jej zapełnić. Chciał być ważny dla Deana, chciał sprawić, by ten przestał się obwiniać za całe zło świata. Chciał go naprawić, poskładać i dodać cząstkę siebie, ale wiedział, że to nie jest możliwe, łowca na to nie pozwoli.

Czasami zastanawiał się, czy może nie zmienić postaci na kobiecą. Może jako brunetka z niebieskimi oczami, wydatnymi cyckami i tyłkiem jakoś zainteresowałby Winchestera, ale to by nie wypaliło. Dla niego był już mężczyzną, nie ważne ile razy mu powtarzał, że nie ma płci. Żałował, że właśnie takie naczynie wybrał, ale skąd mógł wiedzieć, że się zakocha.

Zakocha.

Tak, kochał Deana Winchestera. Kochał go jak nic i nikogo wcześniej we wszechświecie. Sam nie miał pojęcia co ten człowiek miał w sobie, ale przyciągał go, sprawiał, że chciał być przy nim i nigdy się od niego nie oddalać. Pragnął być jego tarczą, chronić go przed całym smutkiem jaki krył w sobie. Castiel nie był głupi, czuł, jak pokruszona jest dusza tego wspaniałego łowcy, jak bardzo cierpiał patrząc w swoje odbicie, jak bardzo nienawidził siebie. Ale dlaczego? Anioł może miał zabronione grzebać mu w głowie, ale czasem zapuszczał tam swoją łaskę. Zerkał jedynie na najdrobniejsze myśli i uczucia, jednak większość była negatywna. Niekiedy widział świeże strupy na dłoniach Winchestera, wtedy zaglądał mu do głowy i widział ten moment, kiedy łowca z premedytacją uderzał z całej siły pięścią w ścianę. Czemu aż tak siebie nienawidził? Czemu sobą gardził? Castiel nie rozumiał poczynań i myśli tego człowieka, przecież był bohaterem. To, ile ludzi dzięki niemu przeżyło, tyle ile poświęcił było niewiarygodne, a i tak cenił siebie bardzo nisko.

Anioł marzył, by wynagrodzić łowcy to wszystko, czego musiał się wyrzec, by wieść takie życie. Miał chęć zabrać go gdzieś daleko, do innego kraju, może na inną planetę, pokazać mu piękno tego świata, które już tyle razy uratował. Szkoda, że właśnie ten świat nie miał pojęcia, komu powinien dziękować, że wciąż może istnieć. Ludzie powinni znać nazwisko Deana Winchestera, powinni być wdzięczni. Oni wszyscy mieli spokojny żywot nie martwiąc się jutrem, a to właśnie łowca musiał walczyć, by mogli obudzić się kolejnego dnia.

\- Najadłem się - powiedział Winchester rozkładając się na łóżku na wznak i kładąc dłoń na swoim brzuchu. - To było dobre, dzięki Cas - zerknął na anioła i uśmiechnął się słabo. Castiel dawno zauważył coraz wyraźniejsze cienie pod oczami łowcy. Jego uśmiech nie jaśniał tak promiennie, jak kiedyś.

\- Nie ma za co. Może masz chęć na coś jeszcze?

\- Owszem, napiłbym się piwa - zaśmiał się i beknął. - Wybacz.

Castiel wstał z taboretu i ruszył do lodówki. Cała była przepełniona alkoholem. Jak nie piwo, to whisky lub tequilla, Dean wpadał w coraz większy alkoholizm i depresję.

\- Trzymaj - podał mu otwartą już butelkę, a sam poczęstował się jedną.

\- Dzięki - ponownie usiadł i wziął kilka łyków przecierając po tym mokre usta.

Kolejny piękny widok, na który Cas mógł patrzeć wiecznością.

\- Mam coś na twarzy? - zapytał niczego nieświadomy Winchester.

\- Co? Nie, nie... - zarumienił się lekko i spuścił głowę patrząc na swoje złączone dłonie.

Dean uniósł brew, ale nie pytał. Nie chciał wiedzieć o co chodzi. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że ilość niedopowiedzeń między nimi była tak wielka, że tak naprawdę oddalili się od siebie jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Okej, może brakowało mu trochę anioła... Cholernie brakowało, ale teraz tyle się spieprzyło, że ciężko byłoby cokolwiek naprawiać. Wciąż był zły, trochę, ociupinkę. Musiał być zły, nie mógł ot tak wszystkiego mu odpuścić. To by znaczyło zbyt wiele, a Dean nie chciał, by cokolwiek znaczyło. Nie teraz, teraz nie miał do tego głowy, to nie był dobry czas.

Mając te myśli w głowie upił znów alkoholu i przetarł twarz, co Cas od razu odczytał jako zły omen. Znów coś się działo, znów było źle.

\- Powinienem iść? - zapytał zachrypniętym od napięcia głosem. Błagał w myślach, by usłyszeć, że Dean go tu chce, ale mężczyzna jedynie pokiwał głową. Niech to szlag, znów nie był mu potrzebny. Już nic nie mówiąc zniknął zostawiając po sobie płaszcz, o którym kompletnie zapomniał.

* * *

 

Słońce znów zaszło, nastał mrok, co Gabriel uwielbiał. To była jego ulubiona pora w ciągu dnia, bo właśnie wtedy mógł się utożsamiać z naturą. Wszystko gasło, zasypiało, tak jak jego uczucia. Znów siedział w swojej cukierni i rozmyślał, mimo że odpychał od siebie to, co kłębiło mu się w głowie. Sam. Sammy. Ile by dał, by udało mu się go zlokalizować. Martwił się co się z nim stało, nawet nie chciał myśleć, że leży gdzieś martwy.

Tego by nie przeżył.

Znów wytężył umysł, pozwalając usłyszeć głosy swoich braci i zaczął poszukiwać duszy młodszego Winchestera. Od tygodnia to robił, dzień w dzień zamykał się w sobie i starał się go odnaleźć, ale wszystko na próżno. Nawet nie słyszał wzmianki o łosiu. Narażał się, że go rozpoznają, mimo że nie wymawiał żadnych słów. To była duża obawa, nie chciał znów wpakować się w tarapaty. Nie teraz, kiedy był tak potrzebny. Miał misję i chciał ją wypełnić, musiał odnaleźć łowcę.

Miał w planach zejście do piekła, ale to było prawie porwaniem siebie na śmierć. Gdyby oni wiedzieli, że żył, miałby przechlapane. Teraz nie w głowie były mu gierki, zabawa i droczenie się z aniołami, demonami i innym szajsem na tym świecie. Wystarczyło mu, że musiał użerać się z tymi dwoma ślepymi idiotami.

Jak do cholery mogli nie widzieć tego, że na siebie lecą, to nawet noworodek by zauważył. Obaj chłostali się za to, że nie umieją się dogadać, że brak im odwagi, by ukazać swoje uczucia. To robiło się nudne i Gabe naprawdę miał chęć zamknąć tych czubków w jednym pokoju, bardzo ciasnym pokoju i kazać im w końcu porozmawiać, a po tym może rozluźnić też relacje. A to napięcie między nimi... To nawet on, mimo, że nie potrzebował powietrza, dusił się w ich towarzystwie. Te ich spojrzenia, jaki sobie rzucali wzajemnie, gdy jeden nie patrzył. Jak jakieś nastolatki, które boją się zaangażowania.

Gabe pokręcił głową i westchnął. Miał wstać, ale coś mocno obiło mu twarz i prawie spadł z krzesła. Uniósł wzrok i zauważył pięść ściśniętą przez jednego z trzech aniołów, którzy stali nad nim.

\- A więc plotki jednak są prawdziwe? - jeden z aniołów uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się. - Chcę nagrodę - złapał Gabriela za koszule, podniósł do góry i przystawił mu ostrze do gardła. - Już po tobie.

\- O nie - szepnął nieprzejęty Gabriel i pstryknął palcami, a dwóch aniołów stojących za nimi wybuchli rozbryzgując się po wszystkich ścianach cukierni. - Chyba zapomniałeś, kim jestem - uśmiechnął się unosząc brew. - Te łobuzy już nie żyją, a tobie daję szansę. Puść mnie, proszę.

Nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać, mężczyzna puścił go i ruszył biegiem w stronę drzwi, jednak przywalił nosem w ich drewnianą posturę.

\- Eee, nie ma ucieczki skarbie. Pogadamy sobie - przyciągnął go do siebie ruchem dłoni i posadził na krześle. Postarał się, by wyłączyć radio anielskie w głowie tego pacana i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. - Czyli mam rozumieć, że moja sława powróciła?

Mężczyzna starał się ruszyć z miejsca, ale nie był w stanie.

\- Tak. Oczywiście, że tak, od tygodnia tylko krzyczą, że Gabriel jednak żyje - archaniołowi nie spodobało się to, czuł, że jednak nie udało mu się działać incognito. - Nawet podali wysoką nagrodę za znalezienie ciebie i przyprowadzenie na górę - anioł zdziwił się słysząc słowa, jakie padły z jego ust, na pewno nie planował tego mówić.

\- Mhm... A co to za nagroda?

\- Podniesienie rangi - odpowiedział posłusznie mężczyzna.

Gabe zaśmiał się siarczyście i wywrócił głową.

\- Co za brednie, coś takiego może zrobić tylko i wyłącznie Tatuś, a jego... Jakbyś nie zauważył, nie ma - wymachiwał dłonią. - Zabiłbym cię, żebyś nie rozpowiedział, gdzie jestem, ale potrzebuję informacji, a ty zjawiłeś się w naprawdę idealnym momencie.

Anioł przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Sam Winchester. Co wiesz?

\- Nic nie wiem, przyrzekam - anioł czuł, że już nie ma wyjścia z tej sytuacji. - Chodzą pogłoski, że ktoś z piekła zaciągnął go tam, ale nic nie wiadomo. Nikt się nim nie interesuje, wielu z braci cieszy się, że jest o jednego Winchestera mniej...

Gabriel nie mógł tego dłużej słuchać. Pstryknął palcami, a ciało mężczyzny eksplodowało dodając więcej czerwieni na ścianach cukierni. Archanioł wytarł twarz rękawem i pokręcił głową. Jak mają czelność cieszyć się z zaginięcia łowcy. Miał chęć złapać ich wszystkich i powybijać, nieczułych...

\- Uspokój się Gabriel, zadbaj teraz o siebie - powiedział na głos, wziął kilka oddechów i przeczesał palcami swoje blond włosy. Zostało mu tylko jedno wyjście z tej sytuacji. Wstał od stołu i poszedł na piętro. Z szafy wyjął plecak, spakował kilka najważniejszych rzeczy i zbiegł na dół. - Nie płacz idioto - skarcił samego siebie czując ucisk w gardle, gdy wychodził z budynku. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie musiał tego robić, ale dla własnego bezpieczeństwa i nie tylko, stało się to koniecznością. Odwrócił się przodem do ukochanego miejsca, z którym tak wiele wiązał uczuć, wspomnień, to był jego pierwszy dom. Pierwszy raz pokochał tak swoje życie, kiedy tu mieszkał. Wytrzymał pieczenie oczu, przełykając łzy. Odwrócił się nie mogąc patrzeć, jak jego dotychczasowe życie niknie w płomieniach ognia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jest, mamy kolejny rozdział. Jak wam się podoba? 
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że dało się to czytać. Staram się ile mogę, naprawdę, nie chcę was zawieść.
> 
> Liczę na kudosyi i komentarze :D
> 
> Pozdrawiam i do następnego xx

**Author's Note:**

> Oto pierwszy rozdział mojego nowego ff, mam nadzieję, że wam się spodobało. Opowiadanie dostępne również na Wattpadzie ->  
> Jak się podobało?  
> Oczywiście proszę pięknie o kudosy i komentarze xx


End file.
